Small
Oc owned by QualityVibes Please do not edit My Oc unless it is a grammarly mistake. Thank you! Appearance Small is a thinly built Silkwing. She is decently tall with longer wings then they are wide. Her main scale color is a pale light yellow. Her underbelly, spines, and accents to her wings are a pretty sapphire blue. She has light yellow top head scales and the ones that go down her neck sides and tail. She has short horns and antenna. Her horns and talons along with the scales that line her wing frame are a light blueish grey. She has a more bright happy color yellow that accents her wings, and neck sides and tail. She is often seen with her silkwing band like all the others. She has soft orange eyes. She is often seen with her head low and looking in pain or uncomfortable. Personality When Small was a dragonet she has lots of fiesty personality in her. She loved to play fight with others and had a joy for gardening. She didn't put up with insults towards her and her friends and would often be very snappy back. Now, Small is usually a calm happy dragon. She enjoys the company of others as long as her condition doesn’t get in the way. But when it does she started to get uncomfortable or in pain. Small will get very nervous at this time and if it gets really bad she curls up and closes her eyes to try to get it to stop. She hates her condition and hopes one day to get rid of it. History Small hatched as an orphan with unknown parents who hadn't loved her enough to keep her around. This isn't known to her but she tried to get along with all the other dragonets at the orphanage. She was a feisty dragonet back then often roughhousing with Hivewing orphans and others. She would help around the orphanage often and clean things quite quickly. When she was five almost 6 she was super excited to go into her cocoon. She was even more wound up back then and most of the orphans were her friends still. She enjoyed helping in the garden and watering the orphanage's plants. She still got into fights with other dragons when she was sent out to do errands when they weren't nice to her because she was a Silkwing. When Small turned 6 finally she could barely sit still waiting to weave her cocoon and be comfy for 5 days straight! When she started to weave it she sat still fascinated by her ability to be able to weave silk now. When she was encased in the cocoon she was a little nervous but not before she fell asleep. But, when she woke up and unfurled her beautiful wings, everything went south. She wasn't in the orphanage anymore. She had been taken away. She considered that someone had stolen her when she was in her cocoon. But, then an intimidating looking Hivewing came into the room she was in. "You are my servant now so you will do as your told." Small was peeved at this. She didn't want to be anyone's servant. But she usually did as she was told but sometimes she got out of line. One day when she was trailing behind her Master, a Hivewing started taunting her. She started to ignore it but then they got worse. She then lunged out and started attacking them, as tussling with them they slammed her head against the ground and she went unconscious. When she came to be she was back in her quarters. Her owner cared enough to chew out the other hivewing for damaging her property but did nothing more. Then the next time they went outside, she looked over at a silkwing getting prodded at and she felt that. She blinked and shook out her head and looked again. Then she felt it again. She didn't like this she started silently panicking. She looked over at a dragon eating and felt something being forced into her mouth. She hated this and looked away and focused on the ground trailing after her Hivewing. She was later diagnosed with her condition after she reported it and has been living in fear of it ever since. She is now often found trailing behind her hivewing while staring glumly at the ground, her past fiesty self just a memory. Relationships Ask In Comments Trivia *Small suffers from Mirror-touch Synaesthesia. This means she when looking at someone else can feel what they are doing. So if they are eating she will feel food being forced into her mouth along with other things. *I named her Small because a lot of butterflies have small in their names. *I based her appearance slightly off of the Small White butterfly. Gallery Smol-0.png|This was Done by Me SmallCloud.png|Done by Cloud! TY! Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:SilkWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:LGBT+ Category:Females